


Waltzing

by SamuelJames



Category: London Spy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a dancing lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Waltzing_   
>  _Pairing: Alex/Danny_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Danny gets a dancing lesson._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  London Spy, Danny/Alex, dancing_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alex knows how to waltz, because of course he does but he's patient with Danny leading him round his spacious living room and smiling graciously when his toes are stepped on. Danny is used to a beat pulsing through him, music so loud you can feel it and deciding whether you want more than a grope from whoever is grinding against you. He's so out of his element here but Alex seems not to mind, smiling each time he strings a few correct steps together - it's far more formal than Danny is used to but it's time in the arms of the man he's falling in love with and their lesson ends with something far more beautiful than a grope in a darkened club.


End file.
